Vertical support pillars, such as B-pillars, provide structural support to a vehicle, as well as additional strength during a side impact. As the name implies, automotive pillars are upright structures, generally labeled with letters, the B-pillar generally being located between the front and rear doors of an automobile. In addition to strength, B-pillars also enable continuous sealing between the frame and respective door around the full periphery of the door opening. Due to the increasing legal and market demands for safety, the width of the B-pillar has increased over the years. However, the thickness of the metal reinforcement need not be the same through its entire length. For instance, the metal reinforcement in the lower portion, where the B-pillar adjoins the door sill, requires relatively low strength and rigidity. Conversely, the upper half of the metal reinforcement requires higher strength and rigidity to ensure that, the B-pillar is deformed to the smallest possible extent in the event of a side crash.
Conventionally, the B-pillar consists of multiple components. Typically, these components include three inner plates, a reinforcement sheet, a nut plate, and an outer side panel. The use of multiple parts increases weight, which increases the manufacturing costs. Further, increased weight also decreases fuel efficiency. Existing technologies have optimized the design of the metal reinforcement to decrease its weight, optimization in that direction may sacrifice structural support.
Considering the problems mentioned above, and other shortcomings in the art, there exists a need for a more optimized design of a metal reinforced sheet for a B-pillar of an automotive vehicle, without compromising the safety of the occupants.